Blanky
Blanky is a fan character. (He's now free to use, I just can't undo stuff like categories for some reason) Bio Blanky is a 21 year old pale-purple bear. He is shown to be a pretty laid-back and chill character, always up to hanging out and enjoying some time with others. Until he starts mimicking people. He has this strange "ability" to copy the personality and basic appearance of people. He does this because despite graduating college recently, he doesn't really know who he was ment to be in life. He is usually seen with a hand under his chin in deep thought until someone catches his eye. When this happens, they usually stare back in confusion. This apparently causes him to go into an offscreen change, as in, he'll suddenly start acting like how he assumes they would. He usually doesn't really get their personality down unless he gets to know them first, but that only happens if he purposely does this instead of immediately mimicking them or if they go way back. He does, however, often follow the person in order to get to know them more, acting along the way. The other tree friends are mixed on whether they like him or not. On one hand, they find it somewhat amusing, but on another hand, they find it somewhat insulting that he would do this. He would probably make great friends with some people, though, as well as passionate enemies with others. Surprisingly, he would actually be awful in an acting career, because his "act" is based on staring at someone first and acting like a stereotype of them. His "Ability" His "ability" is the power to copy a person in a basic way. This happens by staring at someone before suddenly acting like them. He also appears similarly to said person, as if he were to copy, say, Crafty, he would get a really small tuft of fur on his head, somewhat pointed yet round ears, two small tufts instead of 4, her outfit (for some characters, the outfit would be simplified), and a light/pastel blue-indigo hue. He would also mimic the way she acts glamorous, but he wouldn't be aware of her thievery unless he sees her do it. If he sees that, he'll start committing petty thefts. He never does the copying in a malicious way, he just doesn't know who he is and in turn tries to get a feel for some options, but he does find it fun. He seems to have actual abilities, however, as suddenly changing your appearance/clothing, spawning items, and being able to mimic people (albeit in an exaggerated and somewhat awful way) just by looking at them, he must have something going on. He actually does, as his mom, Blenda, was/is able to "blend into" crowds and such. She can mimic the style and basic feel of a group of people, whether it be an army or a normal crowd. Her appearance is actually more complicated than her son, but she just has a basic form of his ability (she can do what he can, except for copying personalities). His dad is a successful actor in many dramas and theater shows. He is very serious about it and can conform to his role in an instant. Both of them seemed to influence him, his mom's abilities and his dad's acting. There are some times where he snaps out of it. He might suddenly "deflate" if someone scolds him enough, as in, his appearance will suddenly go back to how it is naturally and he will start sulking. Sometimes he mimics people who are really confident just so he can feel confident, too. He may also become self aware of his acting out of nowhere, like if he copies a baby or feral animal, he may suddenly drop what he's doing and question why he stooped this low before either being snapped back into the act or leaving the situation entirely. A running gag (other than his mere existence) is the fact that he may suddenly spawn materials offscreen such as bootleg products or a boat to back his act up, much to the amusement, confusion, or even thrill of others. Some people may try stealing from or even killing him if he "summons" something they want or need. Episodes TBA Kills/Fates Kills TBA Fates TBA Episodes TBA Trivia * ToN/Ren isn't fully sure what inspired her to make him * Strangely, he can mimic a paler version of someone's eyes color, but he never grows tails. He has a stubby one as a bear, but it never changes. If he were to copy a monkey, he would try to swing around like them only to fail, as they sometimes use their tail. Same goes for wings, although if they have wing-hands, his paws will become more fluffy/feather-like. A gag could be that he can mimic a character who lost a tail and end up getting one somehow, but this would only happen once, if it does. He also can't gain a beak, although his mouth will appear like Froppy's (Boku No Hero Academia) from time to time * He actually gets really into the mood of the person no matter what it is they do. This could cause him to have very rocky relationships, as he could be friendly one minute before suddenly pretending to be a bully while attacking his friends. He doesn't really care about stuff like personality, sexuality, or quirks of the person he mimics, but he does always regret hurting his friends and will immediately apologize if he even thinks he hurt them once he snaps out of it. * He can copy people even if they don't exist or if they're just on TV or in a book/magazine. * He may even get on all fours to copy someone. * His height stays the same but his "weight" doesn't (he may grow a potbelly to copy Fatty or even bloat a bit if copying Calorie. * He has no real sexual preference and may even be gender-fluid. This may have already been the case, but it's unknown as of now if it was or if this experience caused him to open his eyes to the possibility and embrace it. His preferred gender is always changing, and he mostly leans towards falling for females, but he's attracted to anyone he feels a special connection with. * He was going to be named Blanky or Blanket, but the creator thought Blanky was more fitting. * His teeth will change to suit the situation like the others, but if it's for a mimic and the person has fangs or any other odd tooth styles, they'll be smaller than the person he's mimicking. * He doesn't grow eyelashes unless it's for an expression. * He might have more relatives other than his parents, even siblings, but Ren isn't sure yet. Gallery Mimicking Gallery Untitled688.png|Timid Untitled717.png|Muscle Category:Male Characters Category:Bears Category:Free to Use Category:Free to Ship Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Joke Characters Category:Renazon's Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Agender Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:New Friends in a New City Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit Category:Shapeshifters Category:LGBT Characters